Various templates and machines have been designed in the past for producing dovetail joints. Templates are generally designed to clamp work to a bench so that a hand held router can be used to produce the desired dovetail formations in the ends of the work pieces. Dovetail machines are more comprehensive and include stationary bits, substantial clamping arrangements and mechanisms for sequentially moving the clamped work pieces towards and away from the router bit, while simultaneously shifting them stepwise to one side.
The present invention is concerned with a manual jig that may be used with a stationary, bench-mounted router bit and that provides for the rapid and convenient production of dovetail joints in small work pieces, for example, drawer components.